Let's dip into the past (My tales in Undertale)
by Amina Tolbe
Summary: Amina's Past
1. Chapter 1

"Okay Amina, I need you to go into Snowdin and get me a few things." The child nodded and stood up as Toriel stuck a pin in her jacket a note attached saying "Come back home." After giving the girl a note with the things she needed and Gold (the money) Toriel sent the child off a worried look upon her face. Amina ran into the Snowdin forest and looked around a bit after feeling an odd feeling "It feels like...somebody.." She turned around quickly "Wants to sell me something!" Her ears fell as no one was there making her sigh and continue her quest, though unbeknownst to her there were two monsters behind a tree two skeleton monsters "Phew! I thought she was onto us Sans!" The tall one with a red scarf had said and the shorter one in a hoodie shrugged before biting into a hot dog "Oh well, more dogs for me." The Pun that was probably intended made the taller one groan and drag his brother after the 'pup' "Come on. Toriel has asked us to watch her until she got home!"

The wolf pup (child) looked up and around as she came to a big banner that said "Welcome to Snowdin." She gulped softly her tail between her legs and her ears hang low, scared she was being that it was her first time being in the town. Getting stares from the villagers and people that ran some stands made it worse but the music that the band was playing made her feel better, she liked certain music and when Toriel sung a song to calm her after a thunderstorm she always felt better going up to the band she put a gold coin in the guitar case they had, it was slightly filled with money and many villagers stayed close by to just listen "Thanks little lady! Just for that you get a little tune, a tune for you! So what's your name?" The leader of band said in a sing song voice having her laugh "My name is Amina, my mum sent me to get...things!" As she talked the two brothers from before stood outside a famous Pub in Snowdin called Grillby's "Sans! Amina's talking to strangers, I have to save her!" Before the tall one could start his 'heroic' deed Sans stopped him "It's cool Papyrus, she's in no real danger." Putting his hands back in the pockets of his hoodie he kept a close eye on the young wolf as she swayed side to side from the little tune the band made her. "Thank you again, and drop by anytime. As we're the band that plays all day, and all day we play!" She nodded going off to get the items Toriel asked her to buy.

Amina bounced out of the store happily licking a lollipop "Thank you for the lollipop!" She waved bye but got hit in the cheek by the bag she was carrying. Before leaving though she looked straight at Sans who just was going to hide he sweated lightly 'Look elsewhere, Kid!' Her face turned to one of confusion making him visibly shake but she let out a sneeze and sniffled lightly though he was gone when she looked back. The wolf child looked down to her stomach as it let out a loud growl "I still have enough left for food." She tapped her chin and looked up to Grillby's "Mum said they have good food. I'mma go eat!" She turned to go into Grillby's and gave a slight jump as a shout echoed from behind a lamp post "No! Don't go in there!" She looked and a few villagers looked to Sans and Papyrus, Amina shrugged and went on her way. Grillby raised an eyebrow as sounds of struggle came and up onto a seat at the bar was a wolf child "Hello Mister!" Her tail wagged happily he didn't speak and just cleaned a mug "May I order some food?" Her head cocked slightly to the side "Sure, what do you want?" Thinking for a moment she nodded to herself "A burga and fries, please." Nodding to her he went of to make it. Amina smiled and closed her eyes, swaying her tail to the music from the Jukebox, Sans and Papyrus sitting in the back Sans munching on a burger and Papyrus keeping an eye on her "Here you go, girlie. Enjoy." Grillby placed down a plate of what she wanted a burger and fries she looked along the counter and sighed "Now where's the ketchup.." She looked to where Sans and Papyrus's table and spotted what she wanted and slid of the stool "Nyeh! Where did she go? Toriel is going to be furious!" Sans looked down as a tug came to his hoodie and he jumped slightly "Papyrus.." "What?! Ah!" Amina gave an odd look to the two as they just stared at her "Hey mister? Could you catch up and give me that there ketchup?" She tried reaching for it but couldn't Sans shook from his surprise noting her possible pun and gave her the ketchup "Thanks! This the best stuff for fries, man." She walked back to her food having Papyrus huff "That was close, she almost figured it out." Sans nodded but glared towards her as she took a bite from her burger "Wha! Mister Grillby! Your burgers are on fire!" Her tail wagged happily and she laughed at the look the actual fire bartender and pub owner gave her.

"Sans! We were supposed to make sure she gets home, how did we lose her?!" Papyrus exclaimed as he looked for the wolf child Sans walked on as his younger brother frantically looked around behind trees and bushes "Ah ha! I knew you two were followin' me!" Amina jumped down from a tree and landed head first in a snow pile Sans rolled his eyes and went up to her and grabbed her leg to pull her up and out of the snow "Hey hey hey, put me down ya big bag of bones!" She waved her arms about as Papyrus laughed "Nyeh heh heh heh! Wolf child, we may have failed in our mission, but you've gotten the great honor of meeting me-!" Papyrus flipped his scarf over his shoulder and posed a random wind picked up blowing the scarf gently with it "The great Papyrus!" Silence "Who?" He slumped over in defeat "Never mind, you will get to know me! I'll teach you how to fetch!" Sans placed her back on the ground "What's a fetch?" "Pap, I don't think you should do that. Toriel, wants her ho-" "Come with me Wolf Child! I'll teach you the basics of Fetch and many other tricks!" Somehow Amina had ended up piggy backing Papyrus "Soon you will be great like me, and we will be the great Papyrus team!" Papyrus ran of somewhere Sans following after them. The wind picked up again carrying a note, the same note that said "Come back home."

"Mother! I'm back!" Toriel quickly came from her kitchen "Oh thank goodness! Are you okay? You took longer than-" raising an eyebrow at the mess her 'daughter' was snow specks everywhere and in her hair her tail wagging happily as a stick was in her mouth she held up the bag with pride "Did I do good mum?" She grinned dropping the stick into her hand as Toriel took the bag she held and looked in it, what she got was right but everything was mushed together having her sweat drop "Yeah you did good, Amina. Come on you need a bath before dinner." The king of Underground patted her head before leaving making her smile "Mum, did you see that? Papa noticed me!" She jumped up and down happily having two people chuckle "Hey Mina, how did your first job go?" Chara asked and picked up the wolf child making her wag her tail "I did good, mum said so. I even made two new friends! Sans and Papy!" Asriel gave a laugh and patted her head "That's amazing! I hope they didn't cause you trouble." He asked her but she wiggled out of Chara's hold and went to get the stick she had and showed them "Nope, I learned a trick called Fetch from Papy!"

"Well that would explain why you're all muddy and snowy."


	2. Chapter 2

Sans and Papyrus were stuck babysitting Amina as the Dreemurr's had business to tend to and Amina would be too young to go Asgore wanted her to come as she does need to understand the world around her, Amina had wandered upon a dead monster one day and asked "Why do things die here?" Asgore was going to give her the hard truth about it but Toriel covered it quickly. So story wise, Amina was with the skeleton brothers. Sans looked down to the floor up from his book at the wolf child, her hot pink eyes stared into him deeply "Why do things die here?" Dropping the book and letting out a slight cough he chuckled nervously "Whoa, Kid. What's got you hooked on that question?" Should he tell her? I mean Toriel would whack him with the broom a few times but she would have an answer, Amina looked like the kid who could understand but then again she cried about getting a broken stick, Sans sweated lightly as the child glared at him her eyes almost fiery with hot pink "Well, Kid-" "Wolf child!" Papyrus grabbed up the Wolf kid and spun about "I have something to teach you!" Her eyes turned from questioning to happy as she laughed wagging her tail happily "Really Papy? What is it?" It's been almost a week since the brothers met her and she's made great friends with Papyrus, not really understanding he was teaching her dog tricks... Sans supposed at least. Placing her down he backed away a bit "Okay Amina, I need you to Sit-" she went to the couch and sat down making Sans chuckle slightly "Great, now stay!" Papyrus exclaimed and proceeded to jump out the window Amina tended to follow his stunts and has a trademark band-aid on her cheek all the time "Well I need to fix the window again. It's a **cutting edge** job." Sans stared over to the wolf child un-moving, her determination to listen to the commands, sit and stay, he raised an -eyebrow- "Sleeping comes so naturally to me, I could do it with my eyes **closed**." Her ear flicked over to him but she didn't move, as the wolf kid would crack up at any of his puns probably picking up the sense of humor from Toriel "I was going to look for my missing watch, but I could never find the **time**." He could see her lips twitch up in a smile she glared to him and Papyrus jumped back into his home from the broken window and stomped his foot "Sans, stop distracting her with your puns! I'm trying to teach her tricks!" Amina laughed slightly and hopped off the couch "Papyrus, it's okay! I like his puns, besides I'm learning greatness everyday from you." Papyrus stopped stomping his foot and looked over to the child quickly fixing himself and doing his pose "Why of course! I am the Great Papyrus, what else would I teach you?!" He held his chin with his gloved hand and nodded picking up the wolf kid once again "Sans! To your Hot dog stand! Nyeh heh heh heh!" He threw her out the window, with her shouting "Yeehaw!" Before he went after her Sans stared blankly "They could just use the door, it has a nice **ring** to it." Putting his book down he went to go with them.

"Why are we here, Papy?" Amina looked up and around the stand Sans ran, he himself leaned onto the counter "To teach you balance! Sit and Stay, are just basics. You need to balance yourself as well!" She raised an eyebrow "Then what do hot dogs have to do with that?" She asked before eating one "Stacking these atop your head will get harder as the pile goes on. If you move too much you have to start over, and if you don't move you have to start over." Patting her head "So you have to find the in-between!" She stared blankly at him as he pushed her to the center of the area "Sans! Stack them!" Sans smirked and began to do so. They tried for hours and every few hot-dogs Amina fell over but Papyrus encouraged her to try again she put on a determined face, and soon learned to balance herself with the hot-dogs. Papyrus noticed her clumsiness before but she didn't mind when she fell sometimes she seemed to have a high tolerance to pain, even falling to the floor hard didn't bother her, it's just that she didn't have correct balance. So that's why he made her do this, "You did it, Wolf Child! You have great balance now!" After hearing a loud -fwump- Sans and Papyrus looked to Amina who fell backwards into the ground, dust coming up as she did "Well that's one way to put a kid to sleep." Sans said before leaving his stand to go pick her up "But I guess it takes one, to **snow** one." Papyrus glared at his brother there isn't even snow anywhere.

Papyrus and Sans made it back home and Amina was still sleeping they just couldn't pull her off of Sans she was attached to him tightly. Sans mumbled something as he made a a ribbon for the Wolf Child, requested by his younger brother as a way to congratulate her he looked her as she slept away on his back, though the movement made her whimper slightly and nuzzle her face into his hoodie "But I wanna go to.." Sans raised an -eyebrow- sleep talker.. what dream is she having? Amina was an unusual child she knew more about other things then what she really needed to know and Sans was sure she knew what Death meant, but wanted to see if someone would tell her. The wolf child had a grumpy start to the day at being babysat by the skeleton brothers she hated being deemed a child because of her age, and wanted other to know but her size, her age, and the way she acts turns people to think she shouldn't be talked to. At least a few understood like her 'brother' Asriel and her 'sister' Chara. He gave a small smile and continued working on the ribbon. "I understand you, Kid."

The door was knocked on having Amina wake up and jump off of him "Toriel!" Papyrus opened the door and sure enough it was the goat monster woman "I hope she wasn't much trouble, thank you both for watching her." Toriel smiled and took Amina's hand before leaving Sans flicked something in his pocket and let out a brief sigh "Hey, kid. Wait." her tail frizzed and Toriel laughed softly Amina looked back and jumped slightly as Sans appeared in front of her "I made you this little thing, by Papyrus's request though." Her head cocked to the side as he attached a ribbon to her sweater, she blinked and stared at it "Best Stacker...for hot-dogs." Her tail wagged happily and her eyes beamed with the same feeling "Awha! Thank you Sans!" She jumped up to him and hugged him tightly then going to hug Papyrus as well "Thank you, Papy!" She laughed lightly and ran after Toriel "See you later!" "Mum, look! They gave me a ribbon." There was silence before Toriel made a displeased noise having Sans and Papyrus almost flinch.

"Why do you smell like hot-dog water?"


	3. Chapter 3

(How Amina came to love singing for people.)

Amina sat on the couch, arms crossed, pouty face, and a non-threatening glare she was at Sans and Papyrus home again, after learning she would have to be here for half the day for the whole week, she was upset. Toriel really seemed to baby her, being that she's 13 years old. Papyrus would be back soon from wherever he went, today he was going to teach Amina something new. So Sans, was left watching her until he came back, not that he didn't mind she was pretty okay to be around her puns where as bad as his, and usually they made some up while watching tv or just chatting. He looked over to the wolf kid and chuckled a bit "If you're trying to look mean, it's not working for you." She growled slightly and moved away from him, but he had a plan in mind to make her laugh and a second one if it didn't work, she had an odd laugh sort of like a "Gi-hehe" but ended with a snort and it was deep, much like her voice but feminine in it's own way, I mean she can't giggle or squeal right and she tries. Sans smirked taking his eye off the tv but onto her the non angry but angry look still present "Come on Amina, it's going tibia okay." She raised an eyebrow there was a twitch at her lips, but she jumped slightly feeling a poke to her side and glared at him "You better not." He merely had that grin on his face and shrugged "I have no idea what you're talking about, Ms. Pouty." "I'm not pouting." She huffed slightly and jumped again seeing as he was in her face now "Oh really?" Her tail swayed slightly and her ear rose in confusion "Why doesn't your mouth move when you talk?" He stayed quiet then he chuckled nervously "I don't have a mouth." Bluntly he put it but Amina became curious "Then how do you eat and drink up all that ketchup? Even then where does it all go? If you're a skeleton shouldn't all of that just fall out? Why-" his eye hole twitched slightly but he continued with his plan and began tickling her sides making her laugh "Sansy no! Gi-hehe!" Her arms flailed about trying to push him away but he stayed put over her and continued "Gi-hehe! You're being so m-mean!" "If you stop pouting and smile for once today, then I'll stop." It was a long while but Amina gave in and smiled "Alright alright, I'll stop pouting! Just quit ticklin' me! Gi-hehe!" Placing his hands at her sides she breathed in and out slightly and wiped tears from her eyes "Goodness Sans, ya know I'm ticklish. I hate it when people do that to me, especially Chara." She laughed gently but it was cut short feeling his forehead against hers "What in cookies name, are you doing?" He kept that grin but it seemed bigger as he moved to look at her "I thought you'd hold in your laughs so I can use plan two, I really wanted that burger." Raising an eyebrow Amina wagged her tail a bit and laughed "You always want a burger, but you have to meet the meat." ..was that a pun or a failed joke, maybe he was rubbing off on her to much "Wolf child!" Papyrus came out of his room holding a list, he wore a new outfit, well new to her at least a shirt that read 'Cool Dude', a hat, and a pair of sunglasses that sat on the hat "Today I'm taking you about town so you can learn to socialize! You've been cooped up to long you don't even know how to make friends, aside from me and Sans of course." Amina raised an eyebrow seeing that Sans was off her she sat up and sighed "Are you sure that's okay? I mean Toriel only asked you to babysit me-!" Amina yipped slightly as she was picked up and thrown over Papyrus's shoulder "No need to lie! The great Papyrus's sees through your ruse! I'll help you out of your shy shell." He looked over his list "First things first, I will show you around town, wearing a Panda suit." Amina let out a breath of relief "Oh okay, being that you're wearing it." Sans chuckled slightly as Papyrus somehow got a Panda suit "No, you're wearing it." Her eyes widened "Let go of me! Sans help!" The short skeletal monster stood up from the couch and shrugged walking away from them "Just be careful, Pap. Amina can be **Pandangerous**." He put it slyly making the pun worse for Papyrus but Amina glared.

The wolf child stood outside in front of Grillby's Papyrus next to her and Sans inside doing what he usually does "Hey you, say hello to this girl!" Papyrus shouted toward a kid Amina's age but he got scared and ran off ...like the other five "Papyrus, I don't think yelling out to kids to meet me is going to help." That and they had done a few things on the list and the last have her sing and dance a cute song to grab attention and get her well known in Snowdin "Wolf Child! You must now sing and do a cute dance!" Amina froze her mouth agape as she stared at the tall skeleton "You can be serious! I can't sing a-a-and dance in front of people." She blushed shyly and rubbed her arm twisting her leg slightly but Papyrus noted that "You have stage fright?" A pout came up as she squished her cheeks blushing more but even then it made it more cute being that she was in a Panda suit. Amina looked up to Papyrus as he went on bended knee, his gloved hand on her shoulder "There's nothing to be afraid of, you told me yourself you wanted to be known around everywhere, right?" She nodded not noticing Sans watching them "Then let's start with Snowdin, I've heard you sing before and that's a great talent. Nothing to really keep to yourself." Her light brown eyes sparkled slightly as she listened to him "I believe you can do it." Putting on a determined face Amina nodded "Alright Papy, with you as the Greatest mentor I know I'll do good." She raised her hand up "This I swear!" Papyrus smiled "This is of course because I am the great Papyrus!" They did the same poses making Sans sweat drop. The wolf child in a Panda suit walked up to the band that played music of Snowdin, all day and everyday. Dropping some Gold in the case the leader once again noticed her "Well if it isn't the sweet girl, sweet girl it is. Thank you again!" The band exclaimed happily making her laugh "Could you play some music for me, please?" The leader's eyes widened and the band huddled Papyrus in the background tapping his foot impatiently "Sure, little lady. What song you have in mind?" Glancing over to Papyrus and Sans who just left Grillby's then back to them and whispered a song she wanted to sing, they nodded "No problem, Lass. We know plenty of songs, and we can do that for you." One band member said she smiled it was a song she loved to sing, though alone, she would have to ask Papyrus how he heard her sing before. Even then it was from a popular video, about an odd anime which annoyed her dad if she sung random bits of it her brother would join in too making it worse.

Standing in front of a few people made her nervous her panda paws (hands) squished her cheeks as she worried wiggling slightly the band had started playing, with different instruments now, which made her sweat nervously, she stared over to Papyrus who gave her a thumbs up making her nod and gulp Sans doing the same but added a wink in the mix "Alright, h-here it goes." She closed her eyes soon beginning to feel the music within her her tail was bunched up in the Panda tail but it was okay enough to wiggle it, her ears moved the Panda ears and she shook in her steps trying to get the beat. Though she fell over making a few villagers laugh and chuckle, Papyrus gave a worried look, maybe his plan to help her be a social butterfly was failing but Amina stood up with an all new determined look the music started back up again and she nodded her head to the beat hands on her hips getting ready to dance.

-Bababa Ba Ba Ba Baaa Ba Ba-

"I've got a secret I can't tell,

Guess I better cast my spell.

Don't you worry, just you wait

Everything's gonna be great!"

She had winked to the now gathering crowd, continuing to do her creative Panda dance.

"Just like magic!

Watch and see!

Panda Mina is here for you.

Like magic!

1 2 3!

Just like magic!

That's me!"

She then stopped and smirked coyly pointing to herself. A small blush upon her cheeks made a few of the woman in the crowd 'Awe'

-Bababa Ba Ba Ba Baaa Ba Ba-

"This ol' bone, he's mad and blue

Meanest skele you've ever seen

He's got a pun and I've got a joke

We've got friendship we've got a bond!~"

With that Sans and Papyrus had came along to add in their poses. Making her laugh happily.

"Like magic!

Watch and see!

Panda Mina is here for you.

Like magic! 1 2 3!

Just like magic!

You and me!

Like magic!

Watch and see!

Panda Mina is here for you.  
Like magic!

1 2 3!

Just like magic!"

Amina jumped lightly once her song ended and a huge amount of applause came to fill in the quiet of Snowdin, it pretty much went unnoticed to them except for Sans who saw her eyes flash a hot pink every time she said the word 'Magic'. This child knew how to use her 'magic' and mostly teased the crowd but it went unnoticed. The Panda suited kid ran up to the brothers and bounced up and down happily "Didja like that guys? It was sure fun, I tell ya it was the best thing ever." She paused holding her cheeks again "It felt exhilarating, to stand out there and conquer my fear of the spotlight. Then just sing my heart heart out!" Papyrus just took notice of her accent and raised an 'eyebrow' "They want me to do it again tomorrow, especially the band. They earn in extra Gold, cause the C.A.C factor…" she pouted in thought "Whatever that means." Sans shrugged and being that he knew the band of course he knew what that meant, they made it up and it's why one of the band member's also had the C.A.C factor. Which meant Cuteness Attracts Customers. Amina looked up to Papyrus, someone she finds so enticing, Toriel said he was a role model to her then hoped he wasn't. "Because you believed in me, Papy." her eyes sparkled and Papyrus laughed "Maybe you should sing a song about Pandas." Though this made her gasp "No, I'm not wearing this again!" She shivered lightly and Papyrus gave a slight gasp the alarm from his phone went off an hour ago, he was supposed to have Amina home "I'm sure Toriel won't mind if we stop by Grillby's." Amina grinned a fanged grin "Ya mean it!?" Sans held in a chuckle at her she was excited like a puppy a squeak bone though she shivered again making him groan and take off his hoodie "If you're cold, put on a coat before you become a **Pupsicle**." The wolf child tilted her head to the side at him, taking off his hoodie is something he never did for her but she did giggle at the pun and put on his hoodie, though of course it was a tad big making it all the better the feathery fluff of his hoodie was so warm it made her yawn, though she wasn't going to sleep or take a nap unless she ate Papyrus learned that the hard way and Sans enjoyed it from his room, she was hyper that one day. Papyrus picked up the Wolf Child and gave her a piggyback ride "Come on, Amina. Toriel would chew me out if you're not home soon." She pouted "But she shouldn't have to worry, I'm with the great Papyrus!" She raised her arms up and flailed the sleeves of Sans's hoodie but all in all, she made them laugh.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans awaited for Papyrus and Amina to come back sort of, as they went somewhere so Papyrus could try and cheer Amina up. It's been a whole while after the event with Chara and Amina has been taking it harder then most of everyone. The wolf teen was damaged inside and out, her right eye had been bandaged up and her tail which was at first long was short as it was cut. The door burst open to reveal Amina and Papyrus two friends she's known for years but by the look on her face it didn't seem like they were helping, Toriel told them to be slow with her now it'll be a while before she would, be back to normal. This was an Amina Sans didn't like, she wasn't laughing at his puns or making up some with him, watching tv or movies, her ears weren't perked happily her tail would've hung low, sadness was clear to be seen in her eyes, she wasn't her playful self anymore, but most of all she didn't smile. Her trademark fanged smile that warmed the few who seen it, she was covered in a bright orange goop and Papyrus cheered himself on "Paintball is fun! Did that lift your spirits Wolf-Child!?" There was silence as they waited for an answer, but they got a nod as she went over to the couch and laid down, Papyrus stomped his foot angrily "I don't get it, Sans! I've tried everything that made the Wolf-Child happy! But it's not working anymore!" She glanced over to him "Cooking, playing her video games, drawing with her, even singing a song." He calmed down soon crossing his arms "But nothing." Sans looked over to her, she gave a blank stare to the tv "Maybe we'll figure it out over time, Pap." he scratched his cheek bone "Maybe she's tired." She curled up and sighed softly as Papyrus nodded.

Sans looked to the window as it snowed, Papyrus was probably sleeping, and Amina was still awake he could hear her in the living room. Toriel said maybe the brothers could help cheer her up, they were her closest friends. So she was sleeping over, already having something to sleep in because Papyrus always seems to buy her things without buying her things. The 17 year old wolf adult was singing softly to herself first time he's heard her say any words at least for days, Sans decided he would see her, he was bored anyway. Amina laid on the couch, eyes closed mouth going with the words of the song she sung, Sans stared at her over the couch watching her even though she sung to herself he would remember when they played a few songs for fun him with the, jokingly, Trombone and her with the piano usually he would join her in with a few lyrics as did Papyrus, of course he did, he's the one who started her passion for Singing. "Hey, Kid. How the **bark** are ya?" Her eyebrows knitted together once she heard him and opened her eyes, those fond hot pink eyes looked... rather sad and confused, Amina had gotten talked to about what had happened by Toriel and Asgore before he left to rule on his own, and Papyrus had tried making her do the things she always loved doing but neither didn't seem to help and she loved hanging out with his brother, maybe she just needed comfort and not explanations, Sans stared down to her seemingly relaxed form as her blank stare went deep into him "I know how you feel, Amina." She nodded but Sans wasn't buying it once she closed her eyes again he made a "Boo!" Noise making her jump and fall off the couch there was silence as he laughed but it died down when she began to cry, Sans's eyes widened the last time he made her cry Toriel and Papyrus scolded him for scaring her so, and that was because he dangled a fake spider in her face, he made a move towards her which made her gasp and back away "Geez don't cry, I was just joking." His monotone voice rang about in the quiet room but she sniffled slightly and even then you can say Sans was worried. Once again he moved toward her but she backed up.

There was a moment before Amina ended up under the skeleton, she writhed and wriggled trying to push him off her but he had her held down "Stop acting like that, I just wanted to say I'm sorry." He told her, but she stopped moving making him raise an -eyebrow- his eye went back to white as he let her go and Amina sighed out softly "Sans get off me." He tapped his cheek bone in thought "Nah, my girl is sad. It's pretty much my job to make her happy, I'm not getting off you until you smile." Her chocolate brown cheeks turned a hot pink making her look over elsewhere but he pressed his face into her neck making her squirm but stop suddenly feeling an odd thump against her chest, "Sans, is that a...heartbeat?" He deciding to move to a sitting position and seating her on his lap "Ya guessed right." Taking her hand up he placed it where his heart would be and closed his eyes "...and that's how you know how much I love 'ya, Amina. That's how I'm able t'feel you. Nobody's ever made my heart beat hard enough to feel before." He opened up his eyes, and one of them glowed that bright blue again. "You're the one that makes my soul burn so bright." There was a moment of peace before he felt the stump of her tail thump against his leg making him chuckle but her face was a bright hot pink, she would usually disappear if that happened but Sans had her held down with his magic "You sound so cheesy." She covered her mouth and looked away from him abruptly, his arms wrapped around her waist "You make me feel, and I know I do the same for you. So please just smile." She turned her head to him and kissed his teeth gently before hiding her face in his hoodie "There we go, that's the Amina I love to see." A small smile played across her face "I love you too, ya Foney Bone." he shrugged laughing a bit "What can I say, you give me such a **Heart-On.** " She sweat dropped slightly "Ya had to make that pun, didn't you?" "Oh shut it, you love my puns." She smirked and showed her fang "Well..they do tickle my _funny bone_." They both laughed and soon died down to a peaceful silence and fell asleep.

Papyrus awoke in the morning to make breakfast, only to SMELL that it was being made, he knew his brother wouldn't pick up a damn pan so it must've been-! "Wolf girl!" Papyrus appeared in the kitchen of his home faster than anyone would and found the wolf adult in the kitchen making a delicious looking breakfast "Good morning, Papyrus." She smiled her fanged smile making him awe but grab her up in a big hug "I'm so glad you're back to normal! What happened?" She blushed lightly and fixed the hoodie Sans wore that was on her now "A heartbeat." "Put me down, I need to watch my Woofles!" She laughed softly as Papyrus scratched his head "Woofles?" She nodded the stump of her tail wagged "Wolf shaped waffles! I made it up myself." She hummed pointing the battered cover spoon to him Papyrus smiled just happy she was herself again singing and cooking, she laughed softly "Could you wake Sans for me, can't have breakfast without him." "The great Papyrus can do anything! Also anything for you my best friend!" She raised an eyebrow shaking her head gently "I still am sad, ..but I can be happy for them."

 _"Would you like some Woofles?"_


	5. Chapter 5

p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Sans seemed distant for the past few days, which turned to a week. Only talking to his brother and muttering a few words to the wolf woman, she would stare at him with her ears folded down. Amina entered the home of the two brothers and sniffed the air Papyrus was cooking dinner, and it smelled good not usually burnt but good as by the tomatoes, "Wolf woman! I need your help!" He asked as if on cue he knew she was there making her nod and appear by his side "Yes, Papyrus sir?" The tall skeletal monster requested she'd refer to him with Sir, once he put a choker on her that is, "Go fetch my brother for me so we can get ready to eat." She nodded her fluffy well kept ears bouncing along with her walk but she held a glare, she was going to confront the mysterious brother./p  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Amina gulped slightly she wouldn't be afraid, she shouldn't be afraid at least like he does with her, she should ask him what's wrong..just not so late. Sans jumped up quickly as his door was opened by a seemingly pissed off Amina, but her look softened once noticing the moisture on his cheekbones as he tried to wipe it away "Damn Amina, I told you to knock if you wanna come in my room." She shook her head "Well I came to tell you it's almost dinner, and then tell you off because you've been ignoring me." She closed his door with her tail "But then I saw that you were crying, and well I have to ask...why?" His eyes blinked as he watched her tap her foot she could see through him in a way and it made him nervous, "Sans.." her voice became soft and loud meaning that she was close to him "You can tell me what's wrong, ...it's what I'm here for." Her hot pink eyes bored into him with concern, soon he gave in "I just worry, ...all of this may not be permanent." Amina remembered the few people she's met just not what her past was some of the bad parts at least, Toriel had done too much and given her short term memory loss, but this was something Amina would never forget and seeing that this is probably the second time his cried in front of her "Look Amina, it's really hard to explain." She gave him a cold look dear I say making him shiver "I probably won't understand so much, but I'll try okay. Just tell me, I don't like you sad." Her hand held his gently, softly brushing her thumb against the bones that made up his hand. The grin on his face just faltered to a flat line meaning he was serious with his thoughts "Well, the thing is, there are multiple time lines. Most people don't remember them or notice when they change, but I do. In some of these timelines, big things happen and change" he pauses, he is having a hard time saying the part that comes next "and in some of them, I don't get to meet you. In the early ones, you forgot everyone and everything." He begins to choke up making her worry "In others you were killed, or had to leave to restore things, never to be seen again." " And when you left yesterday I started dwelling on the fact that you could die, and I couldn't do anything about it." Soon his face was in her sweater him giving out soft sobs and she comforted him "It's pretty much the same in this time, your damaged in a way and I couldn't help you at all." Amina shook her head and hugged him tightly to her not caring about her tear soaked sweater, just a general care for him now like she always did but she had another question "What do you mean I forgot everyone and everything?" Looking up to her from her shirt he looked somewhere, more so to her bandaged eye "You're memories had to be cleaned so you can be happy, but they went to far and erased part of your whole life, you couldn't remember anything but Toriel and yourself." She gasped softly staring at him with disbelief "No that can't be right, I wouldn't forget anyone, everyone so unique down here.." He stayed quiet "Come on Sans, this is a joke right?" After he held up hands he had a deadpanned look "I'm not. You forgot about Toriel, Asgore, me, and even Papyrus." "There was even a small forgotten timeline where you died, by my hands and somehow found one of the good ones then proceeded to kill off everyone. Even someone who means a lot to us." he decided to not tell her so much but when Sans looked back to her his eyes widened, his hands grasping her arms beginning to shake her "Amina? Answer me." But she fell limp in his hold making him frantic "Amina, wake up! Come on, I knew I shouldn't have told you all that." Papyrus came into his brother's room freely noting there wasn't something on the door but gave a slight gasp seeing Amina had fainted "Sans what did you do now!?" Papyrus fretted constantly over the wolf woman she was as clumsy as a baby deer and suspected she bonked her head on something./p  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"em"Howdy!" Amina stood up from her short slumber and looked around feeling younger for some reason, a flower sprouted up and danced about happily feeling the need to walk up to it she did, but jumped back once it snapped at her "I've tried so many times to get rid of you, even gained your memory back. I shouldn't be wasting my time on you, but you don't belong here." The flower chuckled watching her try to speak up but couldn't "Why not just end you here and now, so I can get this over with. I'm a very busy flower." He chuckled once more and began to morph her eyes widened as the area around her changed "N-no, I remember you. You did this to me, not Chara!" She fell back to the ground but was suddenly grabbed up by the monstrous being whose face changed from everyone she's known and met "It's time to say strong !/strong" she gasped out and yelled in pain feeling her SOUL being ripped out from her body./em/p  
div style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center" /div  
p style="color: #2c3635; font-family: Verdana, sans-serif; font-size: 13px; line-height: 19.5px; background-color: #fffffa;" align="center"Awaking with a start Amina shivered in fear though the sudden breeze made Sans look over to her and quickly get up to go to her side "Amina are you okay?" Her lips trembled as tears rolled down her face truly making him regret he told her about Timelines, she whimpered and jumped into him hugging him tightly "Geez, if I'd known you'd faint and have a nightmare I wouldn't have told you." He gave a faint huff rubbing her head gently "But it's a bit of my fault too, I shouldn't have been ignoring you, I just felt..maybe if I was distant things would change." Sitting on his bed, which before Amina took note it was clean, Papyrus mentioned he never cleans his room and then yelled about a sock, and sat her on his lap, letting her nuzzle his hoodie "You were having a bad time, in your dream. Kept screaming out 'help me,' 'I'm sorry, just don't kill me' almost ripped yo' ears off." She started shaking again but her rubbed one of her fluffy ears something that calmed her "It's okay, calm do-" her head rose up quickly her eyes a bright hot pink now "It's not okay! You didn't know that would happen to me, I should be sayin' sorr-" Sans's eye flashed a blue before pulling her toward him she squeaked in shock, a surprise kiss but it shocked her more that he used a mouth "You said you didn't have a mouth!" She pouted but he smirked licking at his fangs "Had to shut you up somehow, and you remember saying that? Wow." She glared "You gave a big fright to Papyrus you know." She gasped "Oh no, let me go. I have to see him!" She wriggled about but randomly Sans had her held him and she sighed "You'll get to, just calm down." She raised her ears feeling him toy around with her stumpy tail which grew like a rabbits for some reason "Shh." she was about to say something but Sans shushed her though she pouted not quite ignoring the blush on her cheeks her tail was sensitive her ears fell slightly when an odd purr came out "No more sadness alright? I'm sorry, but it was best you knew." She nodded and looked elsewhere in thought "Sans?" he grunted lowly from her neck "There's going to be a problem, I don't know if it's good or bad, but it's coming soon, in the form of a kid." he knew that already but nodded slightly, she smiled bit he never really showed his softer side her tail wiggled slightly and she hugged him tightly causing him to gasp out a bit in surprise "I just want to know, what's the good timeline and what do you mean by someone who means a lot to us, is it Papyrus?" he jumped slightly and rubbed the back of his skull in his shy way as a bright blue blush came to his -face- "Y-you'll find out soon, only strongtime/strong will tell." she laughed lightly and shook her head "Alright, Sans~." /p 


	6. Chapter 6

(Let's go back a long way and visit the day Sans and Papyrus watched Amina for the first time.)

"You lost her?!"

"Yeah, but Papyrus, she can run like super fast!" Sans said as an angry Papyrus stood in front of him, his face starting to turn as red as his scarf.

"Yes, but we were left to watch her and make sure she didn't go missing! What happened?! She went missing!" Papyrus yelled, beginning to stomp his foot angrily. He quickly turned Sans around and gave him a hard push forward, "Come on we have to find her, this instant!"

With that, Sans and Papyrus had to search their home for the tricky Wolf child, who was hard enough to see let alone find, she's so small you'd mistake her for something else. Yes, the skeleton brothers had been left in charge of the wolf child for the first time, who was only about six or seven years old. Her 'siblings' decided to play a prank on them and hyped up the child with sweets and as soon as Toriel left her with them she bounced around the house, though she was sat down by Papyrus and Sans had to keep on eye on her so Papyrus can get her something to calm her down, Sans watched her inch over to a table "Hey, stop that." She looked over to him her fluffy tail wagging quickly and put her hands on the wood surface of the table "You're about to make a bad choice, leading to a bad time, kid." She glared at him "Don't you do it." His threat didn't seem to phase her because she barked happily, flipping the table over and whatever was on it across the room Sans's eye flashed a blue "You're gonna get it, kid." She yipped and dashed off somewhere which lead them to the situation.

So, that was how SANS ended up losing the wolf girl they were suppose to be watching. He slowly walked into the living room. Amina was sitting in the corner, trying to hide herself behind a large couch that sat far from the television. Her hot pink eyes were huge as she peeked out to look at Sans who was now moving slowly toward her. "Hey kiddo, come out. I was only kidding, you understand, right? I was just playing." Sans told her, extending his arms to her as if she was a wild animal that would run away at the first chance that it got, and she was a wolf so that was half right. When he said the word play, though, something seemed to click in her brain and a huge smile found its way to her lips and her tail wagged happily. "Playing?" she asked, taking a few steps out from behind the couch. Wearing her usual sweater this one with a hot pink heart on it, shorts and mismatched slippers. Though she had on a red scarf like Papyrus's which Toriel made because she wanted one. "Yeah, kid, playing." Sans replied, his grin bigger now as he thought that she was going to forgive him and walk up to him. He wasn't wrong but she wasn't just going to walk over to him and not have some fun. She smirked her one fang showing, it wasn't her fault her mind was acting differently through candy and such, though her canine side didn't help her at all. Sans didn't have time to react before she had run off, only leaving a large gust of wind to show that she had been in that room only seconds before.

"Dang it!" Sans yelled, causing a small laugh and a snort to be heard out in the hallway. He ran out to where he believed the noise to be coming from but was only met with an empty hallway. Just before Sans went off to look for her once again, Papyrus rounded the corner and almost ran straight into the short skeleton. "Sans! I heard you yell, are you alright?" He asked, his eyes filled with worry as if he thought that something really terrible had happened. He always acted like that. It was something that he had a small problem with, "You sounded really angry." "It's nothing Pap. I just found Amina, and then she ran away from me. She really is a fricking handful. I have no idea how anyone can handle her. I wonder what she was like when she was really young." Sans said, rubbing a hand on his skull and letting out a large sigh, Toriel must have great control over her "Come on, let's just go and try to find her again!" The two of them went to go and try to find her, finding small hints of where she might have been. A few things had been knocked over. Nothing really important, just small knickknack kind of things and one of her chewing bones. It was as if she wanted them to follow her and that was rather taunting.

Nothing seemed to happen for about ten minutes..Everything was rather quiet and that made the two skeletons who were looking very tense, well Papyrus with more worry. That didn't last for long though as they heard a shout come from Sans's room, having the two dash into it only to find Amina caught up in that odd mini tornado he had Papyrus gave a shout and tried to find a way to get her out of it but Sans let out a laugh "I see you've found a good hiding spot, so good you've been **blown away**." Papyrus glared at him "Sans stop it with the puns and help her out of that thing!" After they did Sans set Amina down on the floor and chuckled at her pout "Are you going to be a good girl and behave?" Papyrus said wagging his finger at her, narrowing her eyes as she scanned the room. Sans and Papyrus didn't seem to notice Amina dashing off again, there was a pile of bones on the ground and the word 'No' was spelled with them. "Amina, stop it!" Papyrus said shouted out, which caused her to stop running around the room and become visible to the skeletons in the room, "If you don't stop acting bad I will tell Toriel about what you did and I don't think she wouldn't be very proud." Amina slowly looked over at Papyrus, a tiny frown tugging at her lips her fang poking out, she looked rather pitiful..huffing, Amina dropped the scarf she had on, and ran away again right between them "Come on!" Sans sighed, leaning over the couch, Papyrus picked up the scarf Amina had and let out a small sigh, maybe he shouldn't have been so hard on her, she looked really sad and because of him. "How are we supposed to find her if she just keeps running off whenever we get close to her?" Sans said, turning to look at his younger brother as if he had the answer. Papyrus actually was just as stumped as Sans and that really bugged him. They were left with her to watch and keep safe and they weren't doing their duties. "I believe that I may have the answer..." Asriel said, causing the two skeletons to jump and turn to face the quiet goat monster who had sneaked up on them. "What is it?" Sans asked being that he knew him already "Who are you?" Papyrus asked "My name's Asriel Dreemurr and I'm here to pick up Amina. Our mother, Toriel, sent me because she thought that you guys might have some trouble getting little Amina to stay still. I mean, I may have helped her get that way but really it is mostly her." Asriel said, shrugging his shoulders lazily though there was a smirk on his face. An unexpected breeze went through the living room and a high pitched squawk, after their eyes blinked, they saw that Amina was clinging to Asriel's leg. The young goat monster boy chuckled and picked her up, holding her close to his chest. "Thanks for watching her you guys." He said and flashed them all a grin before disappearing.

"Let's never, ever do that again." Sans said but Papyrus grinned "Too bad! I've already told Toriel we'd watch her for a whole week. There's nothing the Great Papyrus can do!" Sans flopped onto the couch.


End file.
